A Thin Line Between Lust and Love
by likim890
Summary: He hates her. She hates him. But, what happens when the two get paired up to do an experimental Lust potion that spills on both of them and make them both irresisitable to the other? When it wears off will it just be lust or will it be destined love?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: A New Year  
  
AN: Hey Everybody! Please read and review!! This is my first HP fic so sorry if it sucks. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and maybe one day DMHG will be mine!! ALL MINE!! It's a dream so don't hate!!  
  
Thoughts= 'thoughts' Speech "speech"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The crowded 9 ¾ platform was all too familiar to me. The peace and tranquility on most people's faces gave me some ease. Maybe it was Voldemort's fall last year or the fact that I'm the new head girl, but I'm feeling extremely happy today.  
  
I looked around the platform for any familiar faces instead my eyes landed on a figure in black. My eyes were glued to him. His black shirt clung onto his wide shoulders and flawless body. I saw him turn around but I didn't make a move to look away. His pale skin illuminated, his hair fell into his eyes. His deep gray eyes, wait! Gray eyes ?! No, it can't be Draco Malfoy, OH MY GOD! That smirk, oh that sexy smirk…What?! Don't think that! It's Draco Malfoy!  
  
'You were checking out Malfoy!'  
  
'I Was Not!'  
  
'Yes you were.'  
  
'WAS, NOT!'  
  
'Was Too.'  
  
'WAS NOT!!'  
  
You were checking out Malfoy!'  
  
"I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT MALFOY!" I shouted Did I just say that out loud!? Now everyone's looking at me! OH MY GOD! Just then I spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny. I quickly pushed my trolley away from the curious looks.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Ginny!" I shouted, making people look my way. But as I got closer I saw Ron and Harry's shocked expressions, I began to panic.  
  
"What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-y-you…what happened?" Harry asked, staring at me open-mouth.  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"You look like a girl!" Ron blurted out.  
  
"I look like a GIRL! I am a girl!" I started fuming at the mouth like crazy when Ginny spoke up.  
  
"They mean you look great, Mione," Ginny smiled lightly. "and congratulations on getting Head Girl."  
  
"Thanks, Gin" I smiled, hugging her. "You guys go ahead and find a compartment; I have to go to the prefects' compartment early to meet the Head Boy and McGonagall."  
  
"Alright…" Harry said slowly, as I began to walk away. "and Hermione, sorry for what we said earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said as I began walking towards the prefects' compartment. I slid the door open and entered the empty compartment. I sat on one of the seats and laid my head back and looked out the window. I sighed as I took Crookshank out of his cage and began stroking his head absently. The door to the compartment slid open. I looked up and froze, he can't be Head Boy! This is not happening! No! Please be in the wrong compartment!  
  
"Hey." He drawled. "I'm Draco Malfoy, the new Head boy." 'God must really hate me!'  
  
Draco's POV. As soon as I stepped onto the platform 9 ¾, I saw the bane of my existence standing with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
'Come on Draco, you can do this just back away slowly. Oh no, Millicent Bulstrode spotted me, don't point! Please Don't Point! NO!! She Pointed! ARGH! RUN!  
  
"Oh, Drakie-poo!" Pansy waved at me. Dammit it's too late!  
  
Next thing I know, she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. Argh, now she's about marriage and Draco juniors. What's wrong with this woman! Hell no, I am never going to marry her ass!  
  
The only reason I ever dated her ass was because of my father. Now he's dead and no one in their right mind will tell me what to do. Not even my mother , I'm heir to the Malfoy Fortune so if she knew what was best for her she wouldn't try to enforce anything my father told her to after he had passed. I looked over at pansy and she was still talking to herself so, I decided to escape. I walked away slowly hoping she wouldn't notice, when I was far enough broke into a run.  
  
Phew! No more pug faced bitch! Hmm…lets have some fun, where's pothead, weasel, and the mud blood when you need them. Taunting them should get some things off my mind. My eyes searched the whole platform, but I didn't see any sign of the golden trio. I turned around, and looked at the surroundings when, I saw a girl starring intently at me.  
  
I have to admit she was hot, she had long brown hair that cascaded in soft curls down her back. I've never seen her around, I mean I've been with prettier girls but something about her makes her look so innocent yet so sexy. Mental note: Get her name and than shag her. I gave her my famous smirk and turned around and walked toward the train to look for Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
After talking to the three about how to make potter's life a living hell, I decided to go and see who the Head Girl was. When I reached the prefect compartment, I slid the door open and to my surprise the girl I saw before was sitting there open mouth.  
  
Oh, this is too easy. She's head girl…Sharing a common room…and a bathroom…I could probably shag right now if I wanted to, but I'll wait.  
  
"Hey,"I drawled. "I'm Draco Malfoy the new head boy." Author's POV  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock, as he just gave her confused look.  
  
"F-Ferret face! You're Head Boy?!" Hermione shouted incredulously.  
  
"What the F-, MUDBLOOD?!" Draco shouted back. "I should've known Dumbledore would've made a Know-it-all like you a Head Girl."  
  
"How many galleons did you have to pay the school to become Head Boy?" Hermione shot back smoothly.  
  
Hermione and Draco had both their wands pointed at each other's chest.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Arrogant Bastard!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Man whore!"  
  
"Stupid little filthy Mud-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" a voice bellowed loudly.  
  
They both put their wands down to their sides and turned swiftly around to face McGonagall.  
  
"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked, eyeing them both.  
  
"Well you see, Professor…um…" Hermione said slowly while trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Well Granger here needed help in pointing her wand straight so I was just showing her…" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Right…" McGonagall said sarcastically. "Well the Prefects' meeting is about to start and I wanted to give you both a map to your common room. The password will be snuffles, now please go change into your robes."  
  
"Yes, Professor." They both said.  
  
The professor left as Hermione started gathering her stuff to go to another compartment to change, but as she turned around Draco had already taken his shirt off.  
  
"See some thing you like mud blood?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"Why would I like a git like you?" Hermione glared menacingly at him. Draco moved closer until there was only an inch keeping them apart from each other. He looked down on her, she just noticed he was at least eight inches taller than her.  
  
"Well maybe," Draco whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "Because I'm sexy, hot, Devilishly handsome, a great snogger, and a god in bed."  
  
"You're such an arrogant bastard, Malfoy!" Hermione sneered as she as she stalked out of the compartment.  
  
When she came back to the compartment it was already filled with prefects. She took a seat next to Ron and Ginny, the Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"So who's Head Boy?" Ron asked watching Hermione play with her fingers.  
  
"You don't want to know." Hermione replied glaring at the floor.  
  
"Don't tell me-" Ginny gasped  
  
"Yup… Malfoy." Hermione sighed loudly as she turned around to look at Draco who was curiously staring back at her.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Well…That's it for this chapter. Please place a review even if it is a Flame…Thank you 4 reading. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC right now but they'll get a lot more into character in the following chapters. If you want to know what happened email me at Thankies everybody!  
  
-Kimi 


	2. Lustful Begginings

AN: Hey every1, here goes another chapter but this time can people please, please review…please? All I'm asking is for at least 4 reviews each chapter. My other story No More Pain is still in the making, I'm sorry I haven't updated that story for so long but I'll post the fourth chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Chapter 2: Lustful Beginnings.  
  
The rest of the trip on the Hogwarts express was uneventful. The prefects have now left and the only people in the compartment were Hermione and Draco. Hermione sat her back facing Draco as she tried to read her Hogwarts a History book, but the fact that Draco was intensively staring at her back was too disturbing to her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said irritated as she turned to glare at him.  
  
"Nothing, Mudblood, at least not from you." Draco said coldly, glaring back at her. "Must you keep staring at me?!" Hermione gritted her teeth. Stupid git'  
  
"Does it bother you Granger?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes it does." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Than I must, Mudblood. I must." Draco smirked devilishly. Stupid Mudblood.'  
  
"Stupid ignorant git." Hermione murmured under her breath as she turned her back to him and laid her head down on a cushion. Sleep began to take over her body as she closed her eyes gently.  
  
"Mudblood, wake up!" Draco shook the sleeping figure. "Wake up. Damn Mudblood." Draco shook her a couple more times but she still didn't stir. "That's it. Accio water bottle." Draco dumped the contents of the water bottle on her.  
  
"AHHHH!! MALFOY YOU STUPID GIT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Hermione shouted as she shook her hair causing water to fly all over Draco'.  
  
"I tried to wake you up Mudblood, to tell you that we arrived at Hogwarts. How ungrateful can Mudbloods get, try to do a good deed for them and they contaminate you with their stupid Mudblood germs." Draco sneered at her while brushing of his robes.  
"Git." Hermione said simply as she grabbed Crookshank and her bag and stormed out of the compartment. As Hermione walked off the Hogwarts express she could smell the familiar smell of Hogwarts. She spotted Harry and the others and started walking over to their carriage but was stop by Hagrid's booming voice.  
  
" 'ead Boy 'ead Girl over 'ere please." Hagrid waited with a nasty look on his face when he saw Draco but turned it into a smile when Hermione came into view. " 'ermione shoulda known ya was 'ead girl tis year congratulations."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione smiled deeply, but Draco just scowled.  
  
"Jus wanted ter tell ya dat 'ead girl and 'ead boys are 'uppose to meet after dinner. Dumbledore has very important business ter to talk to ya 'bout." Hagrid said in his deep low voice.  
  
By the time that Hagrid had continued to tend to the 1st years there was only one carriage left and both Hermione and Draco were the only ones left.  
  
"Great, once again I'm stuck with the mudblood." Draco sneered at her. He turned his head to look at her, the moon rays shone her face creating a soft glow that made her brown eyes sparkle lightly.  
  
"And once again I'm stuck with the ferret face that can't shut the heck up." Hermione shot back while getting onto the carriage. The whole ride, was in complete silence except for the few glares and insults muttered under their breath.  
  
The carriage came to a halt as Hermione got out and smelt the air surrounding her. She made her way through the bustles of students and into the Great hall where sat down beside Ginny who was sitting rather closely to Harry. Her eyes searched the table and the weird thing was most of her friends were in pairs. Ron and Lavender were linking hands while the others were starring longingly at other tables looking for their loved ones. Hermione felt a tint of jealousy but went away as quick as it came.  
  
The sorting hat ceremony ended quite quickly, Hermione wasn't really paying attention but instead was looking at the staff table where Dumbledore and Snape were in a hushed conversation while starring at Draco and than her. Her eyes were still on Dumbledore as he stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Welcome students, this year will hopefully be very good since the dark lord has finally been defeated. This year we will be having a Halloween Masquerade instead of the usual feast." As the speech went on everybody was murmuring about the ball. "Before the feast begins I would like to introduce this year Head Boy and Girl. This years Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy ." Cheers came from the whole Slytherin table and many girls that admired Draco. "This years Head Girl is Hermione Granger." Loud bustling cheers came from all the tables except for the Slytherins.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as he raised his goblet in the other hand and made a hand gesture where suddenly food appear out of no where. Hermione began eating slowly when she felt eyes boring into her she quickly looked up and saw that none other than Draco was looking coldly at her. Pansy had attached her self to him and was talking nonstop.  
  
When the feast ended Hermione walked solemnly to where Dumbledore and Draco was standing. "Good evening Miss. Granger." Dumbledore smiled at her softly.  
  
"Good evening, Professor." Hermione smiled gently back at him.  
  
"As you both know, this year we'll be having a Halloween Masquerade and I would like both of you to plan them." Dumbledore smile at the two who was now scowling. "Also, Professor Snape and I have decided to give you two a special assignment. I would like both of you to work together to concoct an Experimental Lust Potion. We have decided to trust you because you two are the most responsible students I know." Dumbledore patted the two on the back as he took a scroll of parchment out of his robe and handed it to Draco. "These are the instructions and ingredient for the potion. It will be due next week so I suggest you work on it as soon as possible."  
  
With that Dumbledore left the two behind glaring at each other. "We'll start the potion tomorrow after dinner in the common room." Draco said simply and began to walk away when Hermione grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Don't touch me Mudblood!" Draco growled brushing his robes off like there was something gross on it.  
  
"I wouldn't touched you Malfoy, but you have the map to the dorm room so if you would just give it here than I'll leave you alone." Hermione sneered at him.  
  
"I'm not giving you the map Mudblood." Draco sneered back at her while dangling the map over her head as she struggled to get it.  
  
"Argh, you asshole give it here I can make another copy!" Hermione said knowingly.  
  
Draco willingly gave her the map as he heard her say an enchantment to the map and it magically cloned it self. "Here now stay out of my face." Hermione glared at Draco.  
  
It took Hermione at least fifteen minutes before she reached the painting of Two House elf kneeling beside an elder man. Hermione looked disgustedly at the painting. 'How degrading to house elves!'  
  
"Password?" The old man croaked.  
  
"Snuffles." Hermione said as the portrait opened up slowly. She walked in, awed at the sight in front of her. The common room was huge. The walls were crimson and silver. The couches and chairs dark green with bright good lacing and pillows. Everything seemed to be either the color of the Gryffindor or Slytherin. She saw two set of stairs leading up to two rooms. The right stairs led up to a room with red H engraved on the door.  
  
She entered amazed at the site of her new room. The carpets were crimson, and so was the walls. The Four poster bed had golden bed spread on it with a large Lion in the middle. Hermione yawned as she started changing. Hermione put on a pair of dark blue shorts and a mid-riff white tank top that was low scoop. She put her hair up in a messy bun and decided to go brush her teeth.  
  
She entered the bathroom and it was just amazing as everything else so far. She sighed as she took her toothbrush and began brushing quickly. She turned to get a towel but found Draco standing at the door smirking at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Hermione screamed at the figure looking at her up and down.  
  
"If you were listening you would've heard that we were sharing a bathroom Mudblood." Draco stated still smirking at her. She looked at him and noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. His well defined abs could be seen. She looked away quickly.  
  
"Never knew a Mudblood like you could have so much cleavage." Draco drawled in a deep low voice.  
  
"Perverted Bastard." Hermione glared at him while returning to her room.  
  
It was after dinner the next day and Hermione was now walking back to her common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny was on the quiditch field practicing for their next game. Hermione said the password and walked finding draco next to a cauldron setting it up. They worked in silence for a few minutes until they both reached for the eye of newt. "Didn't I say not to touch me Mudblood?" Draco glared and let go of the eye of newt.  
  
"I didn't touch you, you touched me Ferret face." Hermione glared back.  
  
"If I did it was an accident, because I would never ever touch something as dirty as you on purpose." Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione looked away hurt feeling her deep brown eyes. For the rest of the potions assignment they worked in silence. Finally the potion turned a bluish black indicating it was finished. Hermione poured some of the potion in a glass container. She started to write her name first when Draco snatched the container from her.  
  
"My name should be before a stupid Mudblood like you." Draco started crossing out her name when she snatched it back.  
  
"I might be a mudblood but at least I'm not a stupid git like you!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"The Malfoy name should always be before some stupid Mudblood." Draco sneered.  
  
"If the Malfoy name is so important than why is your father dead?" Hermione said but after saying it she regretted it. Draco didn't look hurt but he looked really angry. She knew what was going to happen next. Draco raised his hand high in the air and brought it down to Hermione's face. The container fell from her hands and the fumes started to fill their lungs.  
  
They glared at each other for a long time before they looked away. Hermione began to have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and it got worst when she looked at Draco. Draco felt the same way, but ignored it and walked into his room. Hermione touched her cheek softly. It probably would bruise so she would have to wear a fair amount of concealor tomorrow. She sighed and took another container out and ladled the rest of the potion into the container and left for her room to get some sleep. Draco's POV  
  
How dare that Mudblood talk about my father like that to me. I Hate Her. I hate every thing about her. That smile, that stupid laugh of hers, Argh, I just hate her!! Yet why can't I stop thinking about her! I can't sleep she's everywhere right now! I have to get my mind off of her! I need to do something anything but think of her!!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It happened again, I keep dreaming of that ferret face. I hate him. I really do! I can't sleep maybe some reading can take my mind off of him.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and down to the common room. She was about to turn around and leave when she saw Draco sitting on one of the couches starring at her . He wasn't starring at her in that cold way he usually did but it was more of a longing look.  
  
She turned around swiftly and was about to walk up stairs but a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. Draco's face was only a couple of inches away from her and she felt something in her stomach flutter. Her breath was quickening. She wanted him. She didn't know why but she wanted him and she knew he wanted her. He leaned in closer and their lips met roughly.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. If you have any questions or comment email me at It's my new email address so just email me if you need anything. Or you can Aim me at AznSweetHeart890. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. So if you want to sue me you won't get anything over a dollar. 


End file.
